1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rotational retaining mechanism for storage devices, and more particularly, to a retaining mechanism for fixing a storage device (such as a CD-ROM drive, a HD (hard disk) drive, or a card reader) in a rotatable and movable way in a host housing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Storage devices in a conventional computer casing, such as a CD-ROM drive, a HD drive, a FD (floppy disk) drive or a card reader, are almost always fixed in frames of the host casing and are not movable. Sometimes there is a need to dismount the storage devices from the host casing to get more operating space during assembly or maintenance of the computer. The dismounting processes for the above-mentioned storage devices are time-consuming and the screws are easily lost after dismounting. Sometimes it is even difficult to assemble the storage devices back in place.
Therefore, the retaining mechanism for storage devices of the prior art is still somewhat inconvenient and can be improved upon. The inventor, after investigation and research, thus provides the present invention of logical design for improving the above-mentioned imperfections.